


Hope Lies In Tomorrow

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Brutality, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Intimidation, Rape, Threats of Violence, Violence, Work Camps, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss is caught poaching in D12 and is sentenced to a year of hard labor. After a hellish experience in prison, she returns to D12 paroled, her fire all but extinguished. Worried, Peeta waited for her but Katniss is broken. Can Peeta help heal Katniss's brokenness?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, everlark - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story took me for a loop, I couldn't resist it - I tried to make it light and fun but it just wanted to be a freight train to the gut -those words "serves time" I kept on getting back to that. And my imagination just took flight so much that the first of two chapters that were posted on Tumblr ...chapter 2 will go up tomorrow followed by chapter three that will be a doozy
> 
> Rating M/E - because well it will get to that status

Chapter One

The spotlight made Katniss wince as she distinctly heard Darius say, "Pluck a duck," into the cold dark night.

"We caught a Poacher!" The young Peacekeeper said out loud. He jumped and clapped his hands like a preschool girl with pigtails who just won a prized sticker. He was one of the new cadets brought in for training.

Darius was the new Head Peacekeeper. He earned the promotion when Cray retired. Darius also inherited the group of new Peacekeepers. They were eager rule-following Cadets.

"Everdeen!" Darius groused.

Katniss sighed. She kept her hands in the air. It was the perfect ending to the worst day. It started with the evil spawn of Buttercup peeing inside her drawer. Things got worse when Gale announced he wasn't going to be able to join her tonight, and he wouldn't tell her why either. Then this afternoon she discovered her baby sister, well technically, Prim was seventeen and taller than Katniss, but that's neither here nor there, she was rolling in the hay with Vick Hawthorne.

Prim wasn't supposed to be…. well...sex-crazed. Katniss saw red, took a bucket of ice-cold water, and dumped it on top of the two idiots. Vick was fifteen and, like Gale, looked older than Prim's baby-faced self. Needless to say, Prim was livid. Vick went home with blue balls. And the arguing match that ensued gave Katniss a massive headache.

However, finding her sister doing the equivalent of two goats breeding in Lady's pen was nothing compared to their mothers' reactions to Prim's escapade. Euadora Everdeen backed Prim and said, "Prim was doing what came natural." It was what came next that flabbergasted Katniss. "At least I have one normal daughter."

It was the last straw, until this moment.

This day was supposed to go so differently. She'd woken up with so much hope then things fell apart. But she'd kept thinking, tomorrow, tomorrow would be a brighter day. Just get through today and tomorrow would be a better day.

"Katniss," Darius growled.

Katniss shrugged. There was nothing Darius could do. If he had been alone, he would have looked the other way.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take you in."

She held out her hands; she knew the drill. This wasn't going to be her first time in the District Twelve lock up. In fact, as Darius pulled her toward the transport, and she quietly climbed into the back, this was all familiar. The last time was at that darned Harvest Fair five years ago.

"This would have been easier had you gone to the Fair," Darius said.

Her scowl was instantaneous.

"What," Darius said, jumping inside of the wagon while the young Peacekeeper closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Darius.

"I know, Katniss," Darius was sympathetic. His communicator crackled with a voice that communicated a code. "Roger that."

In the semi-darkness, Katniss could see Darius' teeth, as he grinned.

"Old man Haymitch is going to throw the book at you." Haymitch and she had a long-standing history. She stayed out of trouble and he wouldn't bring trouble to her.

Haymitch Abernathy was the former Victor of the 50th Hunger Games and town drunk. The transition from a government-run by one man, President Snow, to one run by a council with a true elected leader were the scariest months in Panem. No one knew what would happen. Fears of retaliation from the former government ran high. The word came down from the Capitol for each district to send a District Liaison.

Haymitch volunteered.

Turns out the drunken Victor was smart, wilier than anyone could perceive. Haymitch helped form the transition team to create the new charter between the Capitol and the Districts. When he came back, Haymitch could have been elected to become the mayor. He could have taken over the position of Head Peacekeeper, since Cray was from the old regime. Instead, Haymitch made up a position, the town Magistrate. Every district would have a way to fairly dispense justice, with the Peacekeepers relegated to do just what their name described keeping the peace. From town drunk to judge, this was the world of the new Panem.

Though Katniss would rather face Haymitch than her mother.

"Has your mother calmed down?"

Katniss grimaced. It all started with the initiative. Ever since the President went crazy and abolished the Games, calling it the Lucy Grey Baird initiative, and then promptly dying before anyone could change the law, her mother's focus changed from reliving the past to finding Katniss a husband.

Her mother began railing against her plan to stay single. Mind you Katniss was only sixteen at the time and she could only focus on the fact that her baby sister would never again experience a Reaping.

Nope, not her mother, Eudora Everdeen, somewhere between her melancholy that ensued after pa's death and the cancellation of the 74th Hunger Games, decided to become a holy nightmare, worse than any horror Katniss's imagination could conjure up. Her mother tried to fix her up with various men throughout the district. Her mother's sting about her single status was the last straw tonight.

"She's stopped," Katniss flinched; it wasn't the entire truth.

Eudora hadn't really stopped, there were introductions all of the time. There was Waylon, Adam, Zachary, Jackson, Hank, Lee, Hunter, Davis, Ashley, Samuel, Vernon, Beau, Elijah, not to mention Humperdinck, who was also known as the Goat Man. It was always the same pattern. A subtle introduction, followed by an invitation to tea or supper or both, a run-in in the Seam or the Hob, before the guy in question lost interest and her mother went back to the drawing board. Eudora didn't push, but she didn't relent either. However, recently, her mother had been quiet. Katniss hoped after 5 years, her mother finally gave up.

"But?" Darius asked.

The transport shook as it began to move.

"Nothing."

"You know, you're a bad liar."

"She doesn't like me being alone."

"That's preposterous. I know plenty of women Peacekeepers."

"You know we are talking about Eudora Everdeen?"

Darius grinned. "Your mother did tell one of my new recruits she should leave her hair down because it would make her look pretty. She even asked me when my time was up and if I was interested in courting you."

"Yup," Katniss breathed, "that's my mother."

"So is it true she tried to pair you with Gale and even Gale got scared."

"How do you know?" Katniss's mother first picked Gale, who conversely, after seeing her mother try to manipulate them as a couple, was shocked. One good thing came off Eudora's meddling. Gale laid off the entire, we-make-sense offer to toast angle, and suddenly became a perfect angel around her and the rogue doubled his efforts around other women to prove that he wasn't interested in Katniss.

"You forget how small District Twelve is," Darius said looking tired as he rubbed his face.

He's right. Twelve is the smallest of all the Districts. And nothing stayed buried, just like a piece of coal, it would be eventually unearthed.

"Gale said my mother was loonier than the Goat man when he got drunk on Ripper's special liquor." Ripper called her special liquor, the 'shine.' There were rumors the shine caused people to do strange things. Katniss wasn't interested in drinking anything that wasn't life-sustaining. Her only thought was to keep food on the table and maintain the roof over her family's heads. Just last summer she had to fix the roof all by herself. Drinking or marriage was out of the picture.

When Gale politely said he wasn't interested in Katniss, her mother was upset but said she understood that Gale only saw Katniss as a sister. Five years ago, Katniss hoped with her mother's attempts thwarted, Eudora would give up getting her hitched. Little did she know it wasn't over by a long shot.

Darius snorted. "Your name comes up every year."

"Ugh. I avoid that damned dance every year." There were three main social events in District Twelve, where parents shoved their young for possible partnerships and couples did coupley things, The Spring Formal, The Harvest Fair, and the Winter Festival. The last of these major social events had been the Harvest Fair.

"Waylon still asks about you every time."

Katniss groaned hearing that name again. He was Leevy's brother, who was in Gale's class. Waylon was the next on her mother's list. Waylon's obsession began slowly. He failed his last year of school and became a quasi-associate. He would show up at her locker and want to walk with her to class. At first, it was nice. He was Gale's friend and as long as he didn't talk, she didn't mind. When they graduated, he went to work in the mines. Katniss set up a booth in the Hob selling her jerky.

And for a time, everything was calm. Then he started coming to supper. He tried to become friends with Prim. Her sister thought him weird. Then one day, Waylon tried to kiss her. When she pushed him away, he chased her straight into the forest. Thankfully, he didn't dare go into the woods.

The woods became her refuge. As soon as she knew Waylon was let loose of his shift at the mines, he would head straight to the Hob. Katniss would pack up her booth and run off into the woods. She began hunting at night to get away from him. Also, she sort of used Gale as an unofficial bodyguard to keep Waylon at a distance. Waylon was a sore spot in her relatively short life span.

"He does?" The words slipped out before they could be stopped.

"He's got a thing for you Katniss," Darius' voice sounded full of mirth, "He's one of many in the district."

"If I weren't in handcuffs, I'd deck you."

Darius grinned. "He still shoots Peeta the evil eye."

At the mention of Peeta's name, her brain misfires.

Peeta.

Sigh, strong, capable, dependable, sweet, kind, lovely, delicious...always lurking in her dreams, Peeta.

That night at the Harvest Fair, every time she saw Waylon come her way she hid. Thankfully Peeta came to her rescue. He asked her to dance and afterward he escorted her the entire time.

Oh, Peeta tried to keep her out of trouble. He was so nice, and she had no way to pay him for his kindness in rescuing her that night. Even four years later she could still recall every detail. He did admirably despite her lack of social graces, and inability to dance.

Katniss groaned in the transport, her head leaning up against the metal wall. Dancing with Peeta was heavenly, being with Peeta was indescribable, but Katniss shoved that feeling deep, deep, way deep inside of her, locked it up, and only took out that memory in the dead of night. When she was alone in her bed, her fingers drifted to her lady parts and she sought relief from the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him over and over.

She had a secret bond with Peeta, a bond she couldn't shake. "Peeta," her heart whispered with longing. Katniss hoped Darius couldn't see how deeply she was affected by her baker. Peeta was the one soul in the district who knew her better than anyone else.

"So, it's Peeta you have a thing for. Waylon's not wrong in giving him the evil eye."

Katniss scowled at Darius, causing him to laugh.

"I'd have to be drunk on the shine," Katniss grumbled. She hoped to redirect Darius, he was so near the truth.

"Katniss," Darius rubs his face. "Please don't tell me you've drunk the shine."

"No. Gale swears he has. He said it's so strong it has the power to peel paint off the walls. Is it true...about you and the shine?" Katniss asked.

Darius became serious.

"So, it isn't true. I knew Gale was lying."

Darius cleared his throat. "It made me hallucinate. There are things, Everdeen, you shouldn't ever try."

"Duly noted."

The transport rolled, and another command came through the radio. Darius "What?"

"Star 451," the voice answered back.

"Pluck a duck," Darius whispered angrily. "Are you sure?"

His angry voice sounded out of control as if he wanted to hit something or someone. The atmosphere changed suddenly. It crackled with foreboding darkness. Katniss tried to ignore it, she knew she was in trouble.

For the rest of the journey Katniss wondered what was going on, what did that Star 451 mean? Katniss noted Darius became quiet and sullen; all the traces of humor left his face. Darius stopped looking at her as if he couldn't face her. Finally, the transport came to a halt.

"We're here."

Katniss winced, thinking of Haymitch Abernathy, and the uncertainty that faced her outside of the transport.

"Wait for me to get down before you get up," Darius bit out as the door opened and the cold wind caused Katniss to shiver.

Katniss wrinkled her nose. Haymitch was going to be a pain in the neck. The last time she'd been before him things were not pleasant. When she got down, her eyes widened. They weren't at the Justice building. They were at the Victors Village.

It was one thing to stand in the Justice building, a cold sterile edifice made of white stone. It was another to stand inside of a home. "Darius?"

The transport moved on and there was another waiting, one that did not have any insignia on the side. It was black and it reminded Katniss of the one they used to transport the corpses of the deceased.

"Come on," Darius said gently, once more avoiding looking at her.

Katniss nodded. She wasn't someone who let things affect her. She didn't scare easily, this, however, put pure fear in her heart.

Darius escorted her inside of the massive house and guided her into a room by the side. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. The warmth stung her cold skin. There was a dark wooden desk, two comfortable chairs, and another pair facing the fireplace. "Sit."

Katniss sat in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Give me your hands, Katniss," Darius said.

Katniss lifted her trembling hands.

"What did I tell you 'bout keeping your nose out of trouble, Sweetheart?" Haymitch grumbled from the door.

Katniss masked her fear.

Four years ago Gale was sick and couldn't attend that darned Harvest Fair. Katniss needed a way out, thankfully Peeta rescued her.

Everything was splendid and at one point while staring into his gorgeous blue eyes Katniss was breathless. It was toward the end of the night when his mother, the witch, pulled him away and that's where all hell broke loose. Accidentally, in her haste to get away from Waylon, a small fire started when one of the glass lamps fell, and broke. Several bales of hay caught fire. It somehow escalated and concluded with a goat stampede down the center of town.

Her mother blamed Katniss for embarrassing Waylon and his family, and basically setting the fair on fire. Haymitch told her mother that her unfettered meddling would one day cause the destruction of all she held dear. Eudora Everdeen was not amused, nor was she happy with the outcome. Haymitch let Katniss go with a slap on the wrist because her only criminal act was trying to flee the unwanted attention of a man. Plus, thanks to Peeta's quick thinking, it was only the stage that burned. He and his brothers managed to get the fire out and they built another stage, how they did it in one day, Katniss didn't know.

She kept away for the rest of the Harvest Fair, thinking it was better not to remind the community of her stupidity. She'd been lulled under Peeta's spell. She'd done more than dance and start a fire at that fair. Heat rose from the pit of her belly and flowed to her core and spilled on to her cheeks.

The sound of a chair being scraped on the wood floor caused her bubble to break. Katniss shook her head. Her eyes came back into focus to the present.

"Darius, you can wait outside. Katniss isn't going to do anything stupid," Haymitch turned his grey eyes toward her, "are you?"

Katniss shook her head no.

Darius nodded and walked outside, closing the door.

Katniss didn't even bother rubbing her wrists. She balled her hands and rested them at her side.

"You're probably wondering why you got caught?"

She hadn't really. Katniss thought it was just a routine inspection. There were bears in the woods and just one week ago the electric fence had been damaged.

"Your mother."

"What?" Katniss growled. Her lips thinned her anger skyrocketing. Then she thought for a second it couldn't be. "She wouldn't…"

"She did, and there wasn't anything Darius or I could do. We had to arrest you?"

A combination of bitterness and sadness swept into her soul like the bitter winds that brought the frigid winter air. It was one thing to try to get her to marry; it showed that her mother cared. However, handing her over to the authority showed Katniss that her mother had fallen out of love with her. Can a mother un-love a child? It could happen, she supposed, thinking of Peeta's mother, the witch. That woman only cared for one person, herself.

"Sorry Sweetheart, Darius tried to dissuade her. She said it was time for you to learn what the real world was all about. But instead of leaving it with me and Darius, she went to the Justice building and filed a complaint with Panem's Bureau of Justice. She got Seneca Crane's underwear in a twist. He's demanding you pay for your crimes."

Katniss gasped. Seneca Crane was from the old regime. He was the Head Gamemaker of the 74th Hunger Games. His arena was never used. The man was so twisted and evil that he was merciless with those who came under his thumb, and she was one of them. Katniss wondered how someone like him still had power in this new Panem.

There was no doubt in her mind she was going to serve time. Those who served time were often sent away to another District. She could be sentenced to District Eleven to work in the fields, District Two to work in the mines, or work in District Four in the fish processing plants doing the lowest of menial jobs. "How much time will I be sentenced?

"A year Sweetheart, you can get out early for good behavior, come back here and work the rest of your sentence as a parole."

Tears gathered in her eyes. She'd never been away from home, never was tempted to escape into the wilds of the forest. Now she was going to be carted out in the middle of the night. She was a blemish to society, unwanted, a problem for her mother. A solitary tear rolled down her face.

Katniss didn't need handcuffs anymore; she was about to be branded as undesirable.

Darius quietly walked in with the machine. They slid her hand in the machine and she cried as the skin of her wrist was seared with an imprint. Cradling her hand she read *451. Now she understood.

"I'm sorry Katniss," Darius whispered.

Two heavy-set men dressed in black came in and pushed her inside of the waiting black transport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has been arrested, but there were plans she had made, plans that involved squirrels and possibly a blond baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised chapter 2, remember I do not own the hunger games, and please remember I do not own the Hunger Games -thank you to Norbertsmom for betaing and talking me off the ledge with this chapter.

Peeta whistled.

"You're in a good mood," Norma Jean, his brother Graham's wife said.

Norma Jean was his favorite sister in law. Graham had fallen head-over-heels for her. It was funny because, before Norma Jean, Graham's type were tall statuesque thin blondes. Norma Jean was short, and as she put it, rounder than an apple. She was also sweeter than the candy she and Graham sold at the confectioners' shop.

"I am." He couldn't help himself.

Today was Saturday, his favorite day of the week, one because the bakery closed early, and two because Katniss always came by on Saturday to trade with him. No one else. Peeta knew for certain Katniss didn't trade with anyone else but him.

"Well, it's my favorite day."

Norma Jean grinned. "Is it because of a certain huntress?"

"Maybe," he said.

"Hmmm," Norma Jean said, rubbing her belly, she was heavily pregnant. She was sniffing the air. When pregnant, Norma Jean had the ability to identify different herbs by smell. Her nose was that good.

Peeta kept quiet and wondered how long it would be before she sniffed the cheese buns he had hidden in the back.

"Have you heard from Rye?"

Peeta grinned. "He's back in District Two."

Rye was the reason Peeta had inherited the family bakery. With Graham married to Norma Jean, their mother thought Rye would take over the bakery, leaving Peeta out of the inheritance. Then, one-and-a-half years ago Rye announced he wanted to be a Peacekeeper. Nothing their mother said or threatened dissuaded Rye from becoming a Peacekeeper.

"He's great actually, talked to him last night."

"Graham's still upset with him. He didn't want Rye to sign up to a twenty-year commitment to be celibate to serve home and country."

Peeta recalled. "You know how Rye gets when he wants something."

"Yeah." Norma Jean nodded.

"His training is over, and he's waiting for his assignment. When we were talking at least ten guys came by to say hello." Peeta had gotten to know the guys in Rye's squad. They were from all over Panem.

"Good, I am glad."

"Won't Graham miss you?"

"Nope, my sister Virginia is helping him set up; the boys were fast asleep."

"You do realize today is Saturday and they're up early on Saturday," Peeta said.

"Exactly, no one bothers the sweet shop at six in the morning, nine maybe, but six…only those who are craving stuff like me…now, hot buns, give me one of those treat's you're saving for your huntress," Norma Jean demanded.

Peeta shook his head. "I would never deny you anything."

He walked into the back whistling and grabbed two of the cheese buns he'd saved for himself to share with Katniss.

"For you," Peeta said, bowing slightly.

"I haven't seen you like this since that Harvest Fair?" Norma Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Peeta said.

"You can't lie to me, Peeta," Norma Jean said, narrowing her eyes, one fist curled around the cheese bun.

"You're right," Peeta said.

"So, it is Katniss," Norma Jean said.

Peeta could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. He looked at his reflection in the smooth surface of the metal case; he looked ruddy.

After they graduated, Katniss set up her shop in the Hob. Her jerky was a favorite amongst the residents. Katniss had enough coins to buy everything she needed. She could buy bread, but she didn't. Their friendship began slowly. At first, it was a slight nod, with her cheeks so rosy she couldn't look him in the eyes.

The Harvest Fair changed everything. They'd been a little tipsy as a result of the hard apple cider Greasy Sae offered them. She'd pulled him into Mr. Plover's blacksmith and horse barn and kissed him. The kiss got out of hand and one thing led to another. Soon they were in one of the empty horse stalls and tearing their clothing off. Katniss had given him her virginity and he had given her his. When they walked out hand in hand Peeta couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. He would never forget how soft her eyes looked.

Then his mother came looking for him, and everything became a nightmare. Peeta advocated for Katniss, got his brothers and his friends to clean up and rebuild the stage. Katniss was arrested, and the community shunned her. They took Waylon's side, no thanks to Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss had never attended another social event after that.

"Yes."

"Oh," Norma said excitedly.

"Well." His eyes went to the storefront. Mrs. Bernelle came into the store. With Thanksgiving tomorrow Peeta expected a brisk business today.

"Hello Mrs. Bernelle," Peeta greeted.

"Hello Peeta, Norma Jean."

"Hello," Norma Jean said, rubbing her stomach.

"You're due any day now?" Mrs. Burnelle said warmly to Norma Jean.

" Just about." Norma Jean smiled warmly.

"How can I help you, Mrs. Burnelle," Peeta said, wanting Mrs. Burnelle out of the store so that he could speak to Norma Jean.

"May I have a dozen of your dinner rolls, but only the freshest."

"Yes, ma'am," Peeta said, grabbing a brown paper bag. He quickly dispensed the rolls."

Mrs. Burnelle smelled the bread, "These smell delicious," she leaned over and with a mischievous lilt in her voice. "Don't tell you father, but you are the better baker."

"I won't," Peeta laughed. "Is that all for today?"

"Yes." She had the exact amount. She put it on the counter. "Thank you, Peeta and Happy Thanksgiving."

Thanksgiving became a national Holiday after the treaty between the Capitol and the Districts was ratified as law. A day for both sides to come together and celebrate everlasting peace and tranquility and celebrated with a big meal. Normally the Capitol sent all of the Districts a parcel with some sort of treat. Each year a District was selected to make a parcel to send to the Capitol. District Twelve had yet to be selected.

"Thank you, you too," Peeta said. He waited until the door was closed before he turned his attention back to Norma Jean.

"Whatever you have to tell me has got to be really good for you to be acting like you did four years ago?"

Peeta sighed happily.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Norma Jean knew all. Peeta confided in her. When Katniss didn't show up that Saturday after the Fair, she encouraged him to seek out Katniss. Peeta gathered his courage and found her at the Hob. She looked like hell and she wouldn't even look at him in the eyes. Peeta found out from Greasy Sae, no one was buying her jerky.

Peeta brazenly bought her jerky and told her he'd run out of squirrels. Then he sent Norma Jean, and Norma sent Rye, and Rye sent Delly to buy her jerky. Delly sent someone else and so forth. There was no way he was going to allow the people of District Twelve to turn their backs on Katniss.

The following Saturday he found a package at his doorstep. Norma Jean packed up some bread and told him to pay her for her game meat. He'd gone down to the Hob and put the bread on her table and told her she'd forgotten her payment before he walked away.

This went on for weeks until she came by and shyly waited to make the exchange. Every Saturday he'd do his best to tamp down his own yearnings because Katniss needed a friend. He made it his mission to befriend her. Like a flower blossoming, she opened up to him.

Peeta remained tight-lipped.

Mrs. Evangeline walked into the shop.

"Good Morning Mrs. Evangeline," Peeta greeted, but he could see Norma Jean wanted to shove the nosy woman out of the bakery.

"Hello Peeta," Mrs. Evangeline said with her list in hand. She nodded at Norma Jean. This morning Mrs. Evangeline was in battle mode. "I am in a rush this morning. I have to get to the butchers before the best cut of meat is taken," she muttered.

"What can I help you with today?"

"My daughter is coming home with her new husband and I need her favorite bread, a baguette."

"Oh yes, I remember Rosalee loves the sourdough with Mrs. Caries strawberry preserves."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Evangeline said. "May I also have a loaf of the sourdough?"

"Absolutely," Peeta said.

"Thank you Peeta, you always remember everything," Mrs. Evangeline gushed.

"It's no problem," Peeta smiled but he saw Norma Jean's impatience.

"So, when you are due?" Mrs. Evangeline asked Norma Jean.

"Any day now," Norma Jean answered.

Peeta bagged the baguettes and the loaf of Sourdough. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Mrs. Evangeline. "How much?"

"Ten credits," Peeta said.

Mrs. Evangeline took out her credits and paid Peeta. "Thank you and happy Thanksgiving to you and yours."

"Thank you, you too." Peeta waved as Mrs. Evangeline left.

"Finally," Norma Jean exclaimed.

Peeta shrugged not wanting to give anything away.

"I thought she'd never leave," Norma Jean huffed.

He feigned innocence.

"Okay hot stuff, what happened? And don't spare any details. I know Katniss has been coming here every Saturday for the past three years."

Norma Jean wasn't wrong. Katniss had been coming to the bakery every Saturday. She'd knock on his door precisely at nine in the morning. They would talk and sometimes she'd linger to drink tea. Recently he began showing her some new recipe he'd been working on.

Peeta grabbed a cleanser and a squeegee and wiped down the counter.

"Uh-uh…none of those diversionary tactics!"

Peeta put his hands in the air.

"Go on, what happened?" Norma Jean fixed with him the mommy glare.

"We kissed," Peeta whispered.

"What," she screeched. "When?"

"Last week."

"Okay, more!"

"Katniss came to the door, we traded, we drank tea. I introduced her to my newest creation. These cheese buns. And I saw that same sparkle in her eyes, as the night of the Fair. I do not exactly know how it happened. But we kissed." How precisely their lips met Peeta was still fuzzy on that, but he did recall the desire and longing that shot through him like the fireworks that lit the sky at Thanksgiving. Her lips were soft and warm, and he marveled once more at the taste of wild berries, sweet and tart, crisp and delicious.

"Good for you," Norma Jean said. "Are you guys going to talk today, going to, you know, talk about getting together?"

"I hope so. I've waited so long for her to see me, and not just as a friend."

"I'm so happy for you," Norma Jean said. Her eyes looked past him above him at the clock, and she groaned, picking up her packages. "I'm late, I have to drop this off at your mother's house."

"Good luck," Peeta grinned.

"Nothing to it," she rubbed her expanded belly. "Your mother is always rainbows and hearts when I'm pregnant. She keeps on expecting a girl. Sadly, I keep on producing strong Mellark men, much to your father's delight. He loves his grandchildren. But not as much as your brother loves to keep me fat and round."

"Norma Jean, you're not fat," Peeta replied.

"And that's why my wife prefers you over me." Graham came into the shop with his twin boys, one in each arm. Their other child was wrapped around his ankle.

Norma Jean patted Peeta's hand. "Graham is the grouchy one and Rye is the wild one and you, Peeta are the good Mellark. You're the hot goods every girl in District Twelve wants to get her grubby hands-on, but only one can have."

"Please don't call my baby brother hot in front of me," Graham whined.

Norma Jean grinned wickedly. "Sorry, Graham we both know that even Rye with all of his wild ways isn't as hot as Peeta."

"Evil woman," Graham said, handing one of his boys to Peeta.

"Hey, buddy!" Peeta grabbed Malcolm and tossed him in the air.

"Uncle Peeta," his twin brother Marvin shouted. "Me, I'm next."

Martin who was wrapped around Graham's ankle popped up, "Me too, me too."

Peeta loved his nephews.

"Boys," Norma Jean said with that firm mommy voice they listened to.

"Yes, mama?" All boys said with rapt attention.

"Your uncle is working. He will wrestle with you tomorrow," Norma Jean said.

All three boys nodded their pale blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Here's a cookie for each of you," Peeta said, taking three plain cookies out. Norma and Graham were careful about the sugar the kids ate. "Why don't you guys sit at the table and eat the cookies?"

All three of them scampered to the table and sat, eating.

"So if uncle Peeta comes over then maybe mommy and me can…"

"Nope," Norma Jean said. "Peeta and mommy have serious girl stuff going on."

"Seriously," Graham settled his eyes on Peeta. "What the heck? What kind of pull do you have over the ladies?"

"I told you Peeta's the hot one," Norma Jean winked. But then placed a playful kiss on Graham's lips.

Graham stared lovingly into Norma Jean's eyes then turned to Peeta and playfully growled, "She's mine, all mine."

"I know," Peeta shrugged. "Besides, she's not my type."

"I'm not," Norma Jean said. Then she stood on tiptoe to place a small kiss on Graham's chin. "If we leave the kids today at grampa's, maybe we can have a private chat about my candy shop, after we close at noon?"

"Oh," Graham said, his voice brightening.

Peeta was grossed out by the innuendo.

"Okay, Mellark Clan, march out," Graham said. "We're going to grandpa's."

The store emptied of his brother's family, but then the customers came in filling the store for two solid hours. As the time neared 9 o'clock, Peeta started whistling.

Nothing could get him down.

He had the tea prepared, he had cream, and plenty of sugar. Peeta grimaced. How Katniss could drink her tea that way, he didn't know, but Katniss loved her tea with loads of cream and sugar. He whistled as he wiped down the display cases.

He looked at the clock, 9 o'clock. His gut twisted, anticipating her soft knock. But it didn't come. He put his cloth away and walked to the back door.

He opened the door looking to see if he could spot her trademark bag or braided hair. He worried something was wrong. Katniss wouldn't have stayed away. He knew kissing her could have been a mistake and maybe she was regretting the kiss. Peeta shook his head. This was different. Something felt off and he didn't know what it was. He couldn't put his finger on it either.

Peeta looked at the clock, she was fifteen minutes late. Katniss was never late; she was always punctual. He was truly worried, maybe she'd gotten into another argument with her mother over her single status. Mrs. Everdeen was dogged in her search for a husband for Katniss. All of the men Mrs. Everdeen picked for Katniss were strong-minded individuals. Men who liked to be in charge. Peeta chuckled, Katniss didn't need a domineering guy. Anyone with her same fire would cause them both to combust.

These four years Peeta had gotten to know Katniss, and from what he gleaned she needed someone who treated her as equal or someone to balance her fire. Someone who understood the value of partnership. Peeta hoped he was that man for her.

He once more looked at the clock and another five minutes went by. Foreboding crept inside of his being, causing the hairs of his neck to stand on end. The last time he felt that was right before the fire. Something was wrong.

"Where are you, Kat?" Peeta asked. He had half a mind to close the shop and walk to her home in the Seam.

The bell to the front door rang. He sighed then went to the front. Though his mind was made up, he was going to close up shop and head to the Seam as soon as he finished with the patron waiting for him.

"Dad?"

"Son," his father glanced at him and there was concern in his eyes.

His father hardly came to the bakery now that he had retired. His parents moved to a house just outside the central market. His father enjoyed gardening and canning. He enjoyed his little group of other gardeners. His mother didn't like the sedate life but she didn't really have much of a say.

"What's going on dad?"

"I came to check on you," his father searched his eyes.

"Dad, you're acting weird," Peeta said, frowning.

His father was uneasy, his feet shifted, his hands were buried deep in his pocket, and there was something about the way that his dad looked at him reminded Peeta of the day that his dad sat him down and talked about what it meant to be the third son of a baker. It was one of the hardest conversations they'd ever had. Peeta loved the bakery, loved the smell of yeast, and yes even though he didn't like the heat, he loved the smell of the hot ovens. There was something immensely enjoyable about seeing the awe and wonder in a customer's face when he delivered a cake for a special occasion.

He hoped one day to see that same awe and wonder in Katniss' face, if he could only find her talk to her.

His father cleared his throat.

"What is it, dad?" Peeta said, walking to the shop door and flipping the sign from open to close. He closed the door. Peeta squared his shoulders waiting for whatever news his father had for him.

"Son," his father drifted off. He closed his eyes then said, "...it's about Katniss…"

"What about Katniss," Peeta couldn't believe how calm his voice was. He should have been freaking out. His father knew how important Katniss was to him, though he didn't know the extent of their friendship.

"She's been arrested."

That feeling in his gut that told him Katniss wasn't okay, caused Peeta's senses to sharpen. He needed to help her get out of trouble. He stalked to the cash register as if it was his mortal enemy, opening the drawer he took out all of the credits and emptied it into a bag. "I'm going to Darius; what's her bail?"

"She was caught last night in the middle of the night, with squirrels, poaching."

Peeta's heart stopped beating. She'd been hunting for him. At least now he knew Katniss wasn't running from him. His mind quickly formulated a plan. He walked to the back and put his coat on. As he walked, he talked, "Fine I can talk to Haymitch, tell him why."

"Son," his father's grave voice let Peeta know there was more. His father put his hands on his shoulder. Peeta was still. He didn't want to know more but he knew he needed to listen. "Her mother."

"What has she done now?" Peeta didn't wait; he shook his head. "No, I need to see Haymitch." Peeta ran out of the back door and speedily ran to the Justice Building. He tore up the stairs taking them two at a time. She'd spent the night in jail.

He didn't even bother talking to Haymitch's assistant Anna.

"Mr. Mellark, you can't go in there," Anna stood.

Peeta had never been uncourteous to anyone. He was always kind, always aware of other's feelings. It's why his mother thought him soft, but he wasn't really. Not when it came to Katniss. He loved her, and for Katniss, he would give up his life.

"Anna," Peeta growled, and her eyes opened wide as if she'd encountered a feral beast in the meadow.

She stepped to the side.

Peeta barged right through into Haymitch's office. The last time he'd been here he was eighteen. Desperate to help Katniss. He wasn't a kid anymore; he was a man, a man who was willing to move heaven and earth for the woman he loved.

Haymitch had a drink on his desk, and an opened bottle. Another was tossed into the waste paper basket. His office smelled of malt whisky and white liquor. Peeta hadn't seen Haymitch drunk in years. Not since he was fifteen. His eyes swept the room and he noted Haymitch was not alone.

Mrs. Everdeen and her last born stood in a corner. Mrs. Everdeen looked surprised to see him. Her pale blue eyes were like stones in a river, hard and cold. Her sister Primrose stood away from her mother. Her arms clamped around her middle. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was bright red. The rest of her, her face, hands, and legs looked pale, ashen really.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," Haymitch rasped gruffly.

"Where's Katniss?" he demanded.

"Boy, sit, have a drink," Haymitch said, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"No, where's Katniss, and how much to bail her out?"

Haymitch rubbed his face. "When I took this job on I did it because I knew that the people didn't trust Cray or any Head Peacekeepers to make the laws just. I set up this position for each district so that they could have one of their own to make decisions on their cases. I specifically set it up with loopholes so that no party could have the ultimate power over the other."

Haymitch gave Mrs. Everdeen a scathing look.

Mrs. Everdeen lifted her nose. "I only did what was right. She was poaching." Her voice was filled with indignation as if she couldn't understand why she was being reprimanded.

"Eudora, what you did was send an innocent girl into hell because of your stupid pride. You're no better than the folks that tossed you out into the street when you chose to marry Jack," Haymitch barked.

Peeta noted how Eudora blinked and her eyes flickered with momentary pain before they went back to that cool indifference. Katniss had a similar look, but unlike Mrs. Everdeen's which held no personality depth, Katniss's look always showed a small bit of vulnerability, compassion, fiery resistance, and some trace of emotion. Peeta could spend a lifetime examining Katniss's smallest gestures.

"What happened, Haymitch, where's Katniss?"

"I don't see why he should be here," Eudora said coolly.

"He has every right to be here," Haymitch said, standing up. "That boy is the one fella your daughter loves."

Eudora's eyes widened with shock and she looked at Peeta, really looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. She shook her head, "No, not him, she doesn't love him. She doesn't even know him."

"She does, mama," Primrose said.

"Katniss was caught poaching for me," Peeta said quietly. "Every Saturday she comes to my shop and we trade, and talk…" Peeta looked at Haymitch, "Where is she? I need to see her?"

Her mother suddenly looked pale.

"Eudora tipped Darius about Katniss poaching on Fridays late in the evening. I guess she thought Darius wasn't going to do anything and filed a complaint to Panem's Bureau of Justice. It got to Crane; that bastard ordered me to hand her over for justice."

"No," Peeta roared. He stood up, his eyes landing on Mrs. Everdeen. Prim stood at his side.

"No," Prim said quietly.

His hands were stretched out resting on Mrs. Everdeen's neck.

"Boy," Haymitch ordered.

Mrs. Everdeen's eyes were wider than saucers. Her body trembled underneath his fingers. There were horror stories about landing in the clutches of Seneca Crane. "Do you realize Katniss can be killed because she was bringing me squirrels?" His voice cracked. Tears stung his eyes. He let go of Mrs. Everdeen and sat in the chair.

"Momma, you'd done wrong."

"Primrose, I wasn't going to let her stop you from marrying. I wasn't going to let her…"

"MOMMA!" Primrose squeaked.

Mrs. Everdeen became quiet.

"If you bothered to get to know Katniss, you would know that she would never stop me from getting married if that's what I wanted. You would know that all Katniss wants is for me to be happy. Yes, I got mad at her for walking in on me and Vick." Prim stopped, wiping the tears from her face. "But I know she did it because she loves me and she did not want me to foolishly get pregnant." Prim squared her shoulders.

Peeta raised an eyebrow; he'd never seen this side to Katniss' sister. Prim was a sweet girl, innocent, loving, and caring. The girl before him had grit and integrity, something she learned from Katniss. Prim leveled a look at her mother before turning to look at Peeta.

"Yesterday she said she knew what it was like to get carried away in the arms of a man that loved you so much it hurt. She knew what it was like to give into pleasure so deep without thought of the future. She told me she didn't want me to go through the worry of a pregnancy scare."

Peeta's hands gripped the arm of the chair he sat in. Katniss thought she was pregnant. He could just imagine her terror. He thought she'd been avoiding him because of the fire; he didn't know it was because she didn't know if they'd made a baby together. Katniss was right to be scared. They weren't ready back then. He had no future and she still had her sister to rear. He looked up to Prim and nodded acknowledging her words.

"You and Katniss," her mother sounded brittle.

"No Momma, don't redirect; look at me," Prim ordered.

Mrs. Everdeen looked at her youngest daughter.

"If you would have taken the time to get to know your eldest daughter, you'd know she sacrificed herself for me. I made her promise me that after I graduated that she would follow her dreams. Katniss promised me," Prim looked at Peeta. "She'd promised me she'd talk to you, Peeta."

"I," Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Katniss helped me, after I graduate, I was going to go to District 3. Dr. Jensen helped me get into an accelerated course in medicine. Everything is set up." Prim's voice sounded watery, she had tears running down her face. "Now I can't go knowing my sister is in the hands of that butcher."

Mrs. Everdeen flinched.

Peeta stood and gently held Prim in his arms as she cried. "I don't understand how you could do this to Katniss. I don't understand how you could betray her when all she's ever done is to put food on your table and keep a roof over your head. She is the most selfless person. The most loyal. All Katniss has ever done is tried to protect her family, yet you betrayed her."

"I did it for her own good. I didn't betray her." Mrs. Everdeen stood straighter. "This new regime, it may not last forever. There are men like Seneca Crane out there who are vying for power. What if one of them becomes president and then we end up worse? Katniss is a foolish child. I had to do what I thought was best for Katniss, and taking away her ability to hunt was the only way I could think of to get her to think…to see how dangerous this world was."

"What you did was feed her to the wolves," Peeta spat. "They called my mother the witch, but you lady, you are a cold-hearted bitch."

Mrs. Everdeen's eyes became colder. "Primrose we are leaving."

"No momma," Prim said, shaking her head. "I'm not going back to that house. I'm gonna do everything in my power for my sister."

"How long?" Peeta asked Haymitch.

"A year," Haymitch sighed. He looked tired and drained as he spoke, "Maybe less for good behavior."

"Where?" Peeta asked.

"District Two."

Hope bloomed in Peeta's chest. "My brother is in District 2, maybe he can watch out for Katniss, keep an eye on her, and make sure nothing happens to her."

"You think Rye would do that?"

"Yeah, he would," Peeta said. Then he turned to Haymitch and asked, "What happens when... if she gets out for good behavior?"

"If Crane's people let her go for good behavior, and I doubt it'll happen, Katniss will be paroled and required to work the rest of her sentence."

"I want her assigned to me. She can work off the rest of her parole in my bakery. She can live under my roof and I can take care of her."

"Okay, I can do that." Haymitch sat down at his desk. He pushed the bottle and the glass into the waste paper basket. He took out a form.

"Wait, what's going on," Mrs. Everdeen said.

"There's no way I'm going to give up on Katniss. When she gets out of there she's going to need a home, a place where she can be safe, and know that she's wanted and loved."

"What will your mother say?"

"My mother has no-decision in the bakery or how it's run. The bakery became mine last year when my father and Rye signed it over to me. Believe me, I'm going to make a Katniss campaign and when she comes back everyone in town will welcome her with open arms."

"Haymitch," Prim said, stepping out of Peeta's arms. She sat in the chair facing his desk. "You said Seneca might not let her be released for good behavior. Does that mean he will make sure that she serves out her full sentence?'

"Yes, that rat bastard makes all of his victims pay." Haymitch set the paperwork aside. His eyes though, were churning as if he was working on a puzzle.

"Then how can we make sure, or what can we do to make certain Crane has to shorten my sister's sentence?" Prim asked on the edge of her chair.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asked, sitting down in the empty chair.

Haymitch opened his drawer and pulled out a slim electronic device. Because District 12 was the outlying district, and it was the poorest one, it dealt mostly with papers. However, there were things that needed to be done with the fancy electronics that the Capitol favored.

Peeta had a computer at the bakery, it was one of the first things he splurged on. It helped him maintain his accounting and supplies. It also was a way for him to get in contact with his brother in District Two.

"This is a computer, and it contains all of the bylaws of Panem. When we set up the justice system, I wanted to make sure there was a catch. Our newly appointed President Paylor helped come up with this. I had forgotten about it until this moment, Prim."

"What is it?" Prim asked, voicing what Peeta was asking himself.

"Ha!" Haymitch said triumphantly. "There is a clause in the law that stipulates that family members can step in and volunteer for a family in case they unjustly fall into the hands of Panem's Bureau of Justice. Your sister was caught with two squirrels at the time she was caught poaching. Now poaching is a serious offense. But squirrel hunting is completely legal. In fact, it just happens to be hunting season for the little critters."

"So in reality all Katniss did was get caught crossing the fence," Peeta said.

"And that is a lesser offence than poaching." Haymitch turned to Primrose. "Which means that her conviction is unjust and a family member can volunteer to work some of her time off here in the district. If someone volunteers, Katniss' hard labor sentence will be cut in half, but she'll still have to be paroled."

"Six months of labor?" Prim whispered, before looking to Haymitch and asking. "Will I be able to finish school?"

"I don't see why not, we just need someone to take you in for six months for you to work for them for free."

"No," Mrs. Everdeen said.

"I'm seventeen Momma, well past the age of consent in Panem," Prim said.

"I forbade you," Mrs. Everdeen said, stomping her foot.

"Haymitch, I volunteer for my sister. I volunteer to work off of her debt."

"YOU CAN'T!"

Prim turned to her mother. "This is all your doing Momma, if you'd let Katniss alone, she'd be with Peeta now talking about the future. Talking to the man she loved about a toasting, children, everything she denied herself for a long time. But you wanted to punish her. You wanted to punish her for looking like Papa, for being his daughter. For always doing the right thing even if it meant going against your archaic wishes. Now you will take the punishment the way I am sure Katniss took hers, with dignity." Turning to Haymitch Prim said, "Where do I sign?"

Mrs. Everdeen cried, and ran out of the room.

Peeta turned to Prim. "Will she be alright?"

"No," Prim said. "But Katniss was right; our mother is selfish. I didn't see it until now. She thinks what she did is justified, that she did the right thing. But she didn't and now it's up to us to save Katniss."

"You're a lot like Katniss," Peeta said.

"Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Prim said.

"I think we need to get my sister-in-law," Peeta said to Haymitch.

"Norma Jean," Haymitch said.

"My sister-in-law is pregnant with her fourth child. She said she is ready to give birth any time. Anyways, her sister Virginia's getting married in a month to Jason Swanson, the railroad engineer's son. Once she gets married, she's going to work full time there, which means my brother will be alone in the store. They're going to need help, and I know Norma Jean would never treat you poorly. She's the only one I trust to help out. My brother Graham will pretty much do anything Norma Jean says."

"Anne," Haymitch barked.

Anne walked in, "Yes, Mr. Abernathy?"

"Go have one of Darius' do-gooders get Peeta's brother and sister-in-law here," Haymitch grabbed another piece of paper. "We're going to save Sweetheart's butt."

Peeta sat back, but he knew the battle was far from over. That night he called his brother. His brother was like him, but his features weren't as soft. His face was angular, and his blonde hair was darker and it was curlier, though you couldn't tell since he was sporting a buzz cut.

"Hey, Peeta,"

"Rye I need…"

"Don't I know? I heard about Katniss. It's all everyone is talking about. The girl whose mother betrayed her for you. I'm kind of a celebrity now."

"You saw her?"

"No, she's been put deep in the tunnels. The star squad is so deep they don't surface for months at a time. Communication down there is only done when necessary."

"Will you keep me apprised if you do see her, take care of her for me?" Peeta asked.

Rye nodded then he said, "Did Graham really say yes to Primrose staying with him?"

"Yeah," Peeta smiled ruefully. He was tired and he wished he could have done more.

"Huh, was it Norma Jean?"

"No, he volunteered when he heard what happened to Katniss, before I could even ask."

"Really, I guess he's not like mom."

"Nope, if he were like mom he would have married Esme Smith."

Rye laughed. "I forgot about Esme; man you know she popped my cherry."

"Rye, really, I don't need to know your escapades," Peeta joked but it didn't reach his eyes. Rye was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working.

"Look Peeta, I know Katniss is your girl, and I promise, in fact, all of the guys in my squad, in all of the squads know how special she is, they told me if they'll take care of her."

"Except for the guys working under Crane," Peeta muttered. He closed his eyes. He wanted to punch the wall, wanted to scream.

"Just hang in there, Katniss is strong, she's tough. For any girl of twelve to brave the forest and hunt animals with the threat of predatory beasts to put food on the table, that takes bigger balls than I have."

"Thanks, Rye," Peeta whispered.

"I've got to go, but maybe the next time tell Graham that what he did for Prim was great."

"I will."

The communication went off. Peeta sighed and leaned back. He looked up at the darkened sky just beyond his bedroom window. "Hang in there Katniss. Please hang in there," he whispered brokenly.

A lot of things could happen in six months. Katniss could be beaten mercilessly. She could be raped by one of the prisoners or even by a sadistic guard. She could catch a disease and die. The fear he'd been fighting threaded through him and for the first time in all of his life he was unsure of the future. Sleep was not an option for him tonight and he couldn't celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow. Not with the love of his life in some hellhole beneath the earth.

Getting up, he began to clean, and sometime around midnight he decided to make bread for the children tomorrow; that would keep his mind occupied. The next six months were going to be the hardest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original Prompt from Seasons: Katniss is caught crossing the fence by peacekeepers. Serves time. Conditions of parole: employment nearby (busy bakery?) and reporting weekly to the parole officer (Haymitch?) Will she find anything to be thankful for this thanksgiving
> 
> 567inpanem


End file.
